New Me
by nicodiangelo'sgirlfriend54
Summary: Reyna thought that her life was complete now that she has jason, but of course something bad had to happen. On the brightside she has to thank them for hurting her, now she's a world famous singer along with Thalia who wanted something more to life.
1. Chapter 1

Reyna's POV

We went through so much and he chose me. After the Giant War, Piper and I confessed our love for Jason and told him that he had to choose one of us. We waited patiently and guess who he choose. ME! My life seemed complete, but of course something had to happen. I was looking for Jason when I bumped into Leo. " My gosh sorry Leo, have you seen Jason I've been looking for him?" i asked. "No sorry Reyna, have you checked Zeus' Fist?" he said. "No, but I'll go check, thanks Leo" I said while running to Zeus' Fist. Once I got there my hear broke into million tiny pieces that will never be able to be put back together. Jason was passionately making out with Piper. I wanted to rip her apart to pieces with my bare hands, but I knew better i walked away and walked to my cabin. _**(After the war both camps united into camp demigod all gods roman and Greek Olympians and minor gods had a cabin.)**_

Once inside my cabin I let all my tears fall. This is why I was afraid to fall in love, you always get hurt. Jason was my first love and probably my last. My life is a tragedy. I never had a true family, the only one that I had was my sister, but she has own life now. Shut myself from all, thinking it was for the best. Stupid idea I only became cold to everybody, they even nicknamed me _Ice Princess._ I want a new life, something new. Something nobody would expect from me, but what? When I was little my sister, Haylla, and I were passing through Vegas and I could hear all the loud music. The voices where beautiful and I loved it. I should get a singing career. I hope the Gods are willing to help me. Either way I'm leaving camp.

Thalia's POV

Without betrayal, lies, hate, sadness, love or death, nobody really knows what life really is. I want to live my life until i die, but i don't want to stay immortal. I always wanted to be a singer. Take all my emotions and pour them into my music. only a dream, but it's now or never, isn't ? I walked to Lady Artemis' tent, once in front of it i knocked.**(could you knock on a tent?). **"My Lady I've been thinking that I haven't been living my life the way I always wanted and I decided that I should quit the hunt" I said. She looked at me with a poker face. After a couple of minutes she responded with

"I already knew and I approve I hope that you have a great mortal life" she said with a smile.

"really my lady" I asked.

"yes, now Thalia go and pack up" she said.

"thank you my lady, I'll make you proud" I said exiited.

After my talk I left to camp half blood


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay i didn't do the disclaimer on the first chapter i'm kinda new to this so cut me some slack. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO OR... any of the songs i use**

* * *

Reyna's POV

As I made it to my cabin a thought ran through my head _'I'm so not doing the Reyna thing, i would have just covered everything with a strong face and move on with life'_ that was the thought that ran through my mind at that exact moment. I packed my suitcase with my little clothes and some personal items. After lunch i was going to make a run for it and say goodbye to this stupid demigod life.

**("35 minutes later" in that spongbob voice thingy)**

I walked through the cabins and couldn't help but think how lonely it feels with no one around. every day it would have dozens of kids young and old running around and having a good time. but their life are not as hard as us older campers, our lives ,more then anyone, have been filled with losses and hardships that you can't even imagine.

as i made it to half blood hill, i had a flashback of the many memories. leo flirting with me; Jason giving me my first kiss; Annabeth with bright pink hair; the Stolls pranks; hazel and frank as a couple. I had good memories but i had more bad and i couldn't take that. I was going to change everything about me I'm going to be a whole new Reyna. with or without the gods help I don't care.

once I made it to Thalia's tree a bright light blinded me. right in front of me was Thalia grace daughter of Zeus. "Thalia?" I asked "what are you doing here shouldn't you be with the hunters". "no I kinda... umm, quit" she said. "really so you're a camper now?" I said. "no I thought lady Artemis was going to teleport me to Olympus. I had to ask the gods something but she just send me here, but what are you doing her I heard that you and lil' bro started dating?" she asked. "well umm... he cheated on me with piper" I said kinda said, "but I was going to Olympus to ask the gods something too" I said. "what Jason would never do that I thought I taught him better, I'm so sorry Reyna" she said kinda mad and apologetic. " its ok, but let's go to Olympus together shall we" I said. "sure!, by the way what's your question?" she asked. "oh... umm... you see... I was going to ask them if they could help me become a singer and to get away from the demigod life" I said. "no way me too!" she said excitedly, "why don't we create a group. how about G&R Mix, you know greek and roman mix" she said. that was really a good name. "sure come on"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

sOO...

good

bad

review

and poll for couples.


End file.
